


pine-ing for the pur-fect tree

by stupidbadgers



Series: for you, anything [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coffee, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jewish Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, both the fur kind and the trope kind, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi isn't quite sure how he managed to havefifteenevergreen trees in his backyard that were not there when he woke up. he doesn't even celebrate christmas.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Tenzou/Kawaguchi Rikuo (OC)
Series: for you, anything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	pine-ing for the pur-fect tree

**Author's Note:**

> another jewishkakashi fic! and there's tenguchi! whaaaat!!! the world needs both of these things so i'm graciously providing. 
> 
> as always, kawaguchi belongs to the lovely [Hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/works). 
> 
> bingo board prompt: evergreen trees (I-2)
> 
> enjoy~

Kakashi was standing on the engawa, wrapped in a coat and scarf, hat pulled down over his unruly silver hair, gloved hands holding tightly to his mug full of coffee. It was, in his personal opinion, far too early for this. The scene unfolding in the back corner of his backyard was… well, he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Amusing, at the very least. 

In his backyard, standing amongst the leaves that had yet to be raked, was an exhausted and exasperated Tenzou, hands forming the seals for the mokuton yet again. This was the seventh time Kakashi had watched a beautiful evergreen tree sprout from the ground, from seedling to maturity, standing a precise 182.88 centimeters in height. The foliage of the tree was full and a deep green. 

From Kakashi’s perspective—limited though it was in the case of Christmas—it was the perfect Christmas tree. 

Just as the last six had been. 

However, for some unknown reason, Tenzou’s partner found fault in this one as well. Kakashi could hear Kawaguchi’s directions for the next one, which Tenzou begrudgingly grew. So it seemed, anyway, that Tenzou was begrudgingly growing these trees—it was quite clear to Kakashi, who had at least a decade of friendship with Tenzou under his belt, that though the man was exasperated, he was quite happy as well. Far happier than Kakashi had ever seen his friend before. 

Kawaguchi was good for Tenzou. 

Behind Kakashi, the shōji door slid open quietly, the soft padding of Iruka’s socked feet stepping through the doorway before the door slid closed again. Wrapped in a blanket, Iruka padded next to Kakashi, leaning into the jounin. Kakashi slid his gaze to the right, catching sight of the sleep-mussed sensei and smiling. 

“Why is there an evergreen forest in our backyard?” Iruka asked, voice still rough from sleep. His hand reached out for Kakashi’s half-full mug, taking a sip from it before passing it back with a grimace. Kakashi grinned. Iruka liked his coffee much sweeter and despite knowing that Kakashi’s coffee wouldn’t be sweet enough, still drank it. 

“Christmas trees.” 

“But you’re Jewish.” 

Kakashi hummed in response. 

“Why are there twelve of them?” Iruka asked. Kakashi had lost count when Iruka had appeared, his attention diverted to the chuunin. 

“Apparently, Kawaguchi is very particular about his Christmas tree,” Kakashi replied, just as Kawaguchi shouted in triumph, throwing his arms around Tenzou’s neck. The sheer happiness the two displayed was enough to make Kakashi smile, something akin to content settling in his chest. 

Tenzou and Kawaguchi were walking back up toward the house when Iruka said, “I thought Kawaguchi didn’t like mornings.” 

The man himself replied with a shrug as they approached, “I don’t, but it was worth it to give up one morning if it meant I got the perfect Christmas tree made by my boyfriend. Oh! Is that coffee?” He took the mug from Kakashi’s hand before the jounin could object, downing the contents. His grimace mirrored Iruka’s from just moments before. 

“I forgot you drink sludge,” Kawaguchi muttered, handing the now empty cup back to Kakashi. 

“Why does everyone find it necessary to drink _my_ coffee?” Kakashi pouted, though no one seemed to listen to his complaint, instead turning and moving inside the warm house, discussing something Kakashi was no longer paying attention to as he looked at his empty cup. 

*

“What am I supposed to do with those trees?” Kakashi asked Tenzou as he prepared breakfast. Iruka had extended the offer, telling the other two that _of course Kakashi doesn’t mind cooking for all of us_. 

Kawaguchi didn’t bother hiding his laughter at Kakashi’s betrayed expression. Iruka just raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and turned away, excusing himself to change into clothes more appropriate for company. Neither Tenzou nor Kawaguchi really cared that Iruka was still in pajamas, but if it made the other man more comfortable, it was his choice. 

“Let them live their life?” Kawaguchi retorted before Tenzou could answer. 

“I think they look nice,” Iruka said, nursing his second cup of coffee. He had a thoughtful look on his face, the one that spoke of the generous side of the prank-master that he was. It made Kakashi less nervous than the devious look. 

“There’s fourteen of them, Iruka,” Kakashi all but whined. 

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, “Amongst all the _other_ trees that were already out there. I think you’ll survive.” 

“I don’t think the trees will hurt you, Senpai. They’re not sentient.” 

Kawaguchi’s eyes widened, “Don’t even suggest such a thing, Tenzou!

“Wait! Can you make a tree that sings to us?” There was so much excitement in Kawaguchi’s voice, Kakashi almost laughed. The horrified look on Tenzou’s face _did_ make Kakashi laugh. Only Kawaguchi would think of something so off-the-wall and strike horror into a seasoned ANBU shinobi. 

“No!” Tenzou nearly shouted. 

Kawaguchi deflated, “Oh. Nevermind then.” 

Tenzou stood, “We better get going before Kawaguchi thinks of any other horrifying ideas.” 

“Hey!” 

“Thank you for staying for breakfast,” Iruka said. “And all the beautiful trees.” 

Kakashi snorted.

Waving a hand at Kakashi, Iruka continued, “Don’t listen to him.”

“Thanks for the use of your backyard,” Kawaguchi said. “You should bring one in to decorate.” 

The suggestion was not odd, per se, but Kawaguchi knew that Kakashi didn’t celebrate Christmas. There was a certain glint in his eye when he said it, one that Kakashi couldn’t quite parse out. 

Kakashi shrugged, expression indifferent, waiting to see what Iruka would say. If Iruka wanted a tree, they would, but if Kakashi were being honest with himself, he really didn’t want a _Christmas_ tree when he didn’t even celebrate _Christmas_. It was whatever Iruka wanted though. Kakashi would do everything he could to make Iruka happy. 

Iruka’s response surprised Kakashi, a burst of pride and warmth filling him. 

The man scratched the side of his nose over his scar, a light blush forming under his finger, “Oh, actually we don’t really celebrate Christmas. Decorated trees are pretty, but I could do that with the tree remaining outside.” 

The smile on Kawaguchi’s face explained it all to Kakashi. 

“That’s an excellent idea,” Kawaguchi beamed. “Alright, we’ll get our tree and get out of your hair. Have a good holiday if I don’t see you before then.” 

Iruka smiled and wished the two men well. Kakashi told Iruka he would walk them out, giving his cheek a kiss as he walked by. 

Once outside, Kakashi said, “You didn’t have to do that.” 

The statement was said with his usual carefully constructed indifference, but there was an undertone of amusement. 

Kawaguchi turned to Kakashi, his brown eyes wide with innocence. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Kakashi slid his gaze to the shorter man, “You know I don’t celebrate Christmas.” 

“I wanted to know how he would respond.” 

Tenzou was shaking his head, not surprised at the antics of his boyfriend. Kakashi found his friend’s concern endearing, though he would never admit that out loud. 

“And?” 

“He passed. Just like I thought,” Kawaguchi said, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Don’t fuck it up.” 

“They’ve been together for nearly two years,” Tenzou said. “If Kakashi-senpai was going to fuck it up, I think he would have by now.” 

Kawaguchi cut Tenzou a look, “Don’t say that, we all know how Kakashi is.” 

“I appreciate how much faith you have in me,” Kakashi replied with a deadpan tone. 

As they came to a stop, Kawaguchi turned serious, “You two seem very happy. Iruka’s good for you and you’re good for him. I’m really happy for you.” 

Kakashi blinked. He didn’t do heartfelt moments with people very well, even if they were his friends. 

“Uh, thanks,” he finally replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Now get your damn tree and get out of here.” 

Kawaguchi laughed, loud and delighted. 

*

When Kakashi returned to the house after Tenzou and Kawaguchi left, Iruka had taken up residence on the couch, stretched out under a blanket, their kitten Soot curled up on his lap, purring contentedly. He didn’t glance up from his book as Kakashi came through the sliding door, but Kakashi knew Iruka’s attention was on him. 

“Did you wash up the dishes?” Kakashi asked as he shed his outerwear. 

“Mmhm,” Iruka replied. The question was unnecessary really, as they had long ago agreed that whoever didn’t cook would clean up, though they often completed the chore together anyway.

Iruka’s next statement was made without preamble. 

“Kawaguchi knows you don’t celebrate Christmas.” 

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, moving to sit on the couch with Iruka. The man lifted his feet long enough for Kakashi to sit before stretching back out across Kakashi’s lap. Kakashi absentmindedly massaged Iruka’s calves under the blanket, the tactile contact something he didn’t even realize he sought. 

“Yes.” 

Iruka glanced up from the pages of his book. “Then why did he suggest a tree?” he asked. His tone suggested he already knew the answer. 

“Because he’s a little shit.” 

“Ah, so he _was_ testing me,” Iruka paused. “I assume I passed.” 

Kakashi pulled down his mask, leaning toward Iruka, “It wouldn’t have mattered if you didn’t. I’m keeping you.” 

Iruka smiled, “Oh? Is that what you’re doing? And here I thought I was keeping _you_.” 

“How about we keep each other?” Kakashi suggested, closing the distance between them, pouring all his happiness into kissing Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find more of kawaguchi in my works or [Hazel's works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/works)!! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
